<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alix, Wordless by Dotted_Faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649493">Alix, Wordless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotted_Faerie/pseuds/Dotted_Faerie'>Dotted_Faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Casserole [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Short, Short Chapters, canon aro character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotted_Faerie/pseuds/Dotted_Faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix did not always have a word for herself. She was 16 when she had found and fully accepted that there was a word for her at all, and 17 when she intentionally shared it outside of her family and outside her lgbt+, and some specifically aro, groups online. </p><p>Irregular updates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>alix's family being a family, because they work in a museum, esp if they also like art, i gave alim lgbt+ coworkers, name one person that actually knows and likes history, that isnt gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Casserole [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alix, Wordless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix did not always have a word for herself. She didn’t even know to consider looking for one until she was eleven, when at a sleepover with all the girls in the class (… except Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina… who she missed, but knew would not be invited when she said yes) had watched a movie together. Everyone else, some with confidence that would be removed from them in the following years, reacted almost the same way. One or both of the protagonists, who fell in love, was adored by the classmates. She almost understood that part. Alix wanted to be friends with the protagonist, and had assumed that was what everyone else had wanted… until she heard Juleka say she wanted to kiss the protagonist. Juleka had said it very quietly, and only Alix and Rose had heard her initially. Rose however, was extremely excited and her response was heard by the entire group. She admitted to wanting to kiss the protagonist and the love interest because they were both ‘so beautiful and kindhearted and nice!’ Similar sentiments were echoed across the entire room, and that was when Alix realized that perhaps she was not quite like the others.<br/>
In later years, she learned that the same sleepover was what caused most of the class’ sapphics to realize that they were different, so it is perhaps fitting that the aromantic girl also learned it that way. She was lucky. When she mentioned that confusion to her father, instead of the dismissal most experience, she was met with delight. His special interest in Egypt would always make Egyptian history his favorite, and what he remained most knowledgeable in, but all history is connected.<br/>
Over his decades of studying Egypt, it made sense that he would get interested in other parts of history. Egyptian history lead to him learning about sekhet, and about Mamluk Sultanate, both of which eventually led him to LGBTQ identities. This was in and of itself enough to make him realize that he was bi, because apparently heterosexual men don’t have multiple crushes on men during their school years, university, and sometimes on a colleague. Learning about LGBTQ history lead to him learning about aromantics, and since he had only just realized that he was part of the LGBTQ community, he was excited to help Alix safely explore her identity and the community alongside him, (Alim was also extremely happy that his daughter trusted him so much, and a few years later would feel the same joy over Jalil).<br/>
Alix’s experience was clear enough she was able to quickly learn she was aromantic, though she was worried she was just a late bloomer, or that she would grow out of it. When addressing these concerns in a forum for aromantic kids, one of the moderators, an 18-year-old who had practically grown up on the forums, pointed something out.<br/>
[MOD] Aro-und the Bendjamin (X/X/20XX)-<br/>
So what if you are wrong? You’re not hurting anyone by trying the label. Depending on who you ask, some people’s identities actively change over the years, or they just can not find the right words. Either way, as long as you id as aro, you can consider yourself aro. There’s no such thing as too young to begin trying to figure out who you are Skatebunny. Besides, your dad is fully supportive, and is also LGBT+, ye? I think he’ll understand.<br/>
[ADMIN] Aro oo NOTAFURRY (maybe a furry) Galp (X/X/20XX)<br/>
Also it’s a spectrum, ik you know this but its sometimes nice to get a reminder from someone that isn’t yourself. Alsoooooooo open your commissionssssssssss let me buy more arttt<br/>
Skatebunny (X/X/20XX)<br/>
Thank you so much Ben and Galp!! And nooo bc then ull spend money on me and id rather you rob the lourve<br/>
She settled down for the night after that, texting the class group chat Marinette had made, just a simple reminder about the art project, before switching to her discord account and whining in the server about how the teacher said painting her skates would not count as using an ‘uncommon or unusual’ medium. She was especially upset that the teacher decided this after she had finished painting, meaning her skates weren’t used for an entire day, and couldn’t be used for another day still, for nothing.<br/>
She sent pictures of the skates, painted in green, grey, white, grey and green stripes, and covered with painted green, light green, white, grey and black jagged shapes, each shape outlined in orange and then pink to make sure it stood out against its background. When she painted the base of the skates’ she had not intentionally done it as the greyromantic flag, but was inspired by it to add the aromantic flag’s colors and outlining the shapes in her two favorite colors had just seemed right to her.<br/>
Also it meant that unlike the rainbow skates that got confiscated by a teacher, and got her dad yelled at by the principal, for being too political when she was 7, it would not be super apparent. Just in case, she reassured herself, while ignoring the buzzing from people complimenting her skates in the discord.<br/>
After it kept going, she sucked it up, re-disabling the notifications for all messages with a soft grin as she scrolled through the praise from her friends. Including a dm with a picture of the two pride flags she used and – man Mari really was good. Marinette seemed to be the only one that had caught the flags though, because none of the other dms said anything about it, and the main chat did not have anything but compliments. Her bi friend, instead of addressing the elephant she brought into the room properly, just put a bowtie and top hat on it, simply asking:<br/>
MariTired X/X/20XX at 12:44 AM<br/>
How much for you to do something similar w/ hearts and heart like shapes on the 3 big bulletin boards.<br/>
I only have two up for now but im preparing for the emotional work of moving things 4 the biggg one<br/>
The one that you got me and had to have kim carry in the bakery<br/>
Don’t u dare undercharge, I know how much paint costs and im paying for more than just materials kubruh<br/>
Also if commissions aren’t open I get that and its chill lol<br/>
If they are thoooo<br/>
Id probably ask for one to be bi, one to be trans, one to be rainbow, and pink outlines &gt;😊<br/>
Gdi this is why you disable autocorrecting emoticons on your phone keyboard isn’t it.<br/>
Sk8bun X/X/20XX at 12:46 AM<br/>
Marinette, kindly w t hello kitty<br/>
Bread bud<br/>
How do you manage to type all that in 2 minutes<br/>
Prison<br/>
Also uhh send me the dimensions and ill charge materials + uhhhh 10 euro an hour? And call each 5 sq mts an hour?<br/>
Would suggest different but u would kill me for not accepting ur money and I don’t wanna fight my bread bud at 1 am. Im gonna sleep so I can if needed tomorrow tho (ง'̀-'́)ง fite me then if you must</p><p>MariTired X/X/20XX at 1:50 AM<br/>
ahHH! Sorry I missed you! That should be good on pricing ty, ill send the cash in a sec! Also grats on the identity thing and never censor yourself with hello kitty again or you will dime at my hand<br/>
... * die</p><p>lmk if you want a different flag or not at all and ill make you a subtle plush maybe? want another rabbit like i make you for the holidays, or want something else? also if any other lgbt students agree, want to know or have me tell them? </p><p>Sk8bun X/X/20XX at 5:46 AM<br/>no problem on missing me, thanks I'll gather stuff for after school... wednesday work? and uh thanks for the id thing but dont tell anyone. and since i dont feel confident doing more than the skates, no thanks to anything pride themed, and double no thanks to knowing about or being told about to others. <br/>or ill sanrio-p you into shreds bread.</p><p>MariTired X/X/20XX at 8:50 AM<br/>
crumbs</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter one is her learning and accepting and trying.</p><p>Chapter two is her dad and bro being super supportive</p><p>Chapter three is an experience she has had before, but now knows the name of</p><p>Chapter four will be her sharing it outside her family</p><p>Chapter five is a surprise thats not really that surprising, a search to prompt soul searching, and she has new skates</p><p>Chapter six is almost a full year later, and she has to help her favorite oblivious people</p><p>Chapter seven is a glimpse of her future, given after chapter six.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>